Midnight Snacks Are Dangerous Things
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Dean needs Pie.  But Pie can be dangerous, even to a hunter...


**Title:** _ "Midnight Snacks Are Dangerous Things"  
_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **TV - _"Supernatural"  
_

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Supernatural"._

**Author's Note: **The story takes place shortly after Dean was pulled from Hell but before Uriel shows up. This is a one shot short story.

* * *

**Midnight Snacks Are Dangerous Things**

* * *

Pie

Never mattered what kind of pie really.

Hell just the word 'pie' was enough to wake Dean up from the deepest sleep.

He'd missed it.

A lot.

In fact... he'd lamented the reality that, as soon as he escaped from hell, the first place he stopped hadn't had any pie.

Well, unless you count those gas station turnovers as pie.

Which Dean didn't.

So, it was no surprise to Dean that one evening... a midnight snack pie craving attacked him and he just had to have some pie.

Luckily, Sam was still asleep, so the elder Winchester grabbed his jacket and with all the stealth of a ninja, left the hotel.

There was a dinner across the street. Open 24 hours, or so the sign read. Perfect place for pie. Right? After all, little Podunk places always had the best pie.

It was a proven fact.

* * *

Running across the street, Dean entered the diner and looked around. Not a single other soul present.

A few steps into the building and an overly cheery voice pipped up from the kitchen with, "I'll be with you in a moment!"

Sighing to himself, Dean turned and walked over to a booth, sitting down and grabbing the small plastic flyer on the table, advertising their different desserts.

Out of the back came a waitress. She didn't look like anything special, just your average woman. "What can I get ya, hun?" she asked with a smile.

Dean returned the smile awkwardly. "Pie."

"Well, what kind?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. "We've got apple and cherry, blackberry, chocolate, lemon meringue, key lime, apricot, banana cream, fre..."

"Give me a whole apple pie." Dean replied, putting the flyer back down on the table. "And a beer."

Nodding, the woman walked back into the kitchen, leaving Dean alone in the diner.

Luckily, there was a jukebox in the corner. With a smirk, the man stood, crossing over to it and depositing a couple quarters. He riffled through the songs, but to his disdain... they were all country.

"Figures..." he whispered, turning back around to return to his seat.

"Figures what?"

Dean nearly jumped, a shocked expression on his face that turned to annoyance when he realized who had snuck up on him.

"What're you doing here, Cas?" he asked, pushing past the angel and sitting down at the booth again.

Instead of standing there talking, Castiel moved to sit across from the mortal man. "Checking in. Making sure you're not getting into any trouble."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm eating pie, Cas. How in hell will that get me into trouble?"

"Like I said. Just 'making sure'." he replied again, watching as the waitress came over and set the pie down in front of Dean. She deposited his beer as well. "Would you like a fork too, hun?"

Dean smiled up at the woman, "Nope. He was just leaving." his gaze fell on the angel. "Weren't you?"

One eyebrow rose, but Castiel nodded. "I was." he spoke, standing from the booth.

With an awkward smile of her own, the waitress returned to the kitchen.

"Now, if you'll leave me and my pie in peace..." Dean spoke, picking up his fork and digging in.

The angel turned, heading for the door... when he suddenly heard Dean start coughing. A quick look behind him and he realized that, perhaps checking in on the Winchesters was a good idea.

Dean was choking on his pie!

Somehow, the hunter had stood up, hitting his chest with one fist as he tried to cough up the offending pie. Instead of waiting for the man to rectify his own problem, Castiel walked up behind Dean, grabbed him around the torso, and performed the Heimlich.

It only took a couple jerks, before the pie bit, actually a piece of apple that seemed to have not been cored completely, came flying from Dean's mouth to land on the booth table a few feet away.

Gasping, the man grabbed the edge of the booth. He looked up at the angel, who was just standing there, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Guess it was a good idea to check up on you." Castiel spoke before turning and heading for the door again.

Dean straightened, "Hey, Cas."

The angel stopped.

"Thanks..."

Castiel hesitated for just a moment, before the diner door flew open and he walked out into the night, disappearing shortly afterward.

From the kitchen, the waitress came running out, "I heard choking! Are you alright, hun?" she asked, handing Dean a glass of water.

"Fine." the elder Winchester replied. "I'll take the rest of the pie to go..."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Dean entered the hotel room once more, a takeout back of pie in one hand.

"Midnight snack?" Sam asked, having woken up when his brother returned.

Dean smirked, "Something like that."

"Have any problems?"

The elder Winchester brother shook his head, "Nah. Just out for some pie."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, I watched a little too much "Supernatural" this week... and felt like writing a little drabble that had Castiel in it, hehe. Hope you enjoyed! Wrote it in like 15 minutes...


End file.
